


Revange

by Jadabeez



Category: DC Comics, Justice League, justice league unlimted
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, dc, jlu, justice league - Freeform, justice league unlimted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: General Eiling is back.
Relationships: Justin Arthur & Greg Saunders, Justin Arthur/Greg Saunders, Shining Knight/Vigilante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“You should  _ relax _ .”

“I do  _ relax. _ ”

“Punching crimnals does not count as  _ relaxing _ .”

Shining knight and vigilante.

An inseparable duo.

A perfect pair of heroes.

Well….not always perfect.

“When was the last time you slept?” Sir justin hissed off. “For the truth, when was the last time you ate?”

“Dont ya worry sir justin…..’m fine!” Vigilante smiled off. “I just need to finish some reports and’ such…...not to mention memorizing some lines for mah next gig…..” 

“You're acting like Batman……”

“Well batman aint human….”

“He is.” Sir Justin sighed off, pushing all the paperwork off the cowboys paperwork off the table. “I will help you with all this paperwork tomorrow, but for now you should sleep, know come on….”

“Bu-”

Sir Justin grabbed Greg's face and kissed him.

“But….you should sleep. It has been lonely in bed…..”

Though the two argue a lot, they still love each other, and nothing could stop them.

Well….not everything…...


	2. Chapter 2

General elling hasn't been seen in over a year.

He has been trying to come up with ideas how to defeat superman and the rest of the justice league. 

Since last time he tried to take down superman, the man of steel wasn't even on earth, and things didn't work out.

And every plan the general had thought of was either had been done by some other super villain or the general had thought the outcome would cause him to fail.

But….he could easily create a new legion of doom.

Manipulate them into helping him to take down the justice league, showing the world that they are the greatest threat to humanity…..

Elling loved that idea.

But….he has to figure out who's going to be on his team first….


	3. Chapter 3

“We only got to rest for an hour…..”

“It's fine sir justin! Maybe when we are done with this mission, we can go somewhere nice…..maybe hawaii?”

The two heroes were called down for an emergency mission, that was led by Batman.

“You two are late…..”

“Nice to see yah too, bats. What's this emergency mission about?”

“General Elling.” The dark knight stated off. “He had ambushed Arkham Asylum, Black gate prison and a dozen other prisons, kidnapping a few villains……and you two are the only ones available that had faced the man before.”

“Indeed….but would it make sense if Superman would lead this mission?” Sir Justin asked “That  _ beast  _ specifically wanted him, when we faced him.”

“He’s busy at the second.” Batman said “But, he’ll join us soon. But for now, we believe Elling is planning to go to a S.T.A.R lab in New York to get the villain, Parasite. Know come on before he does that ....”

-

The three heroes were introduced to an army of cops surrounding the S.T.A.R labs building.

“What in the world….”

“I guess the word has gone around……”

“Indeed, it has.”

The trio had turned around to see Amanda Waller.

“And don't worry, we have everything underhand.” The woman said “So don't worry about a thing.”

“But we are, and we are well.” Batman said “This man is planning to destroy the justice league. He already tried to do such a thing once.”

Waller sighed off, knowing they won't back off.

“Fine….but don't you have any  _ stronger  _ leaguers here?”

“Ya get what ya get, ma’am.” Vigilante said “Whether ya like it or not.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are ya sure Eiling is coming here?”

“Yes.” Waller and Amanda answered.

The cowboy sighed off in annoyance as it had been an hour since they had come to the S.T.A.R labs, and nothing exciting had happened yet.

“Well….it is logical for Eiling to come here….Parasite is one of the strongest villains superman has.” Sir Justin stated off. 

“Yeah, i guess, but i'm starting to think this is a bad idea…..” Vigilante sighed off. “ _ Ya  _ nearly died the last time we faced him! Not to mention the general is twice everyone's size and strength, so I don't see me, you, the batman an’ all these officers successfully taking him down with ease….”

“I can help.” Parasite hummed off.

The four were in the back of S.T.A.R labs, watching the red and white villain, as soldiers were in the front end, ready for eiling to come at any moment.

“That does sound nice, but no.” Waller said 

“The cowboy is correct.” Parasite hummed off. “I mean, I saw what happened at the parade last year, and you guys had your asses kicked like nothing….”

“I...i think it's a good idea….” Vigilante said “And I think we should let him know….”

Gunshots were heard in the distances, alongside screaming and objects being thrown around.

“But, he could betray us…..” Sir Justin noted off.

“Bats….what do you think?” Vigilante asked 

Before the dark knight could answer, the screams and gunshots were getting closer and closer…..and the door was flung across the room, to reveal…..

Bizzaro?


	5. Chapter 5

“This is an destaction……”

“Of course it is…..”

“Should we  _ ask  _ him where Eiling is…..I mean, he does have a mind of a child….”

The four, and the parasite stood there in confusion, not really sure what to do next.

“Well, either way, we still should prepare for Eilin-”

Before Waller could finish her sentence, laughter came about.

The four turned around to see Mirror Master coming out of a mirror and unlocking the prison where the parasite was in, behind him was the joker and cheetah.

“Well, do something!” Amanda ordered off.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, cool down Waller.” Vigilante sighed off as he began shooting at the villains.

“Hurry up, mirror master…..”

“I'm hurrying…...this lock is default….”

“Let me do it, you two deal with those leaguers.” Cheetah hissed off. “And make sure to get bizzaro.”

Mirror master nodded off as he disappeared into a mirror.

“Yes, ma’am…” The joker smiled off, as he pulled out various gadgets out of his suit. “It has been a while since i fought the justice league….this well be fun….”

The three heroes had avoided all the jokers attacks and such, trying to sneak their way to stop the cheetah from letting the parasite free.

But….mirror master had popped out of another mirror in the room, grabbing bizzaro, and throwing a mirror bomb into the room.

And without a second thought, the shining knight jumped on it, letting it explode a whole explosion of light underneath him.

“Shining knight…..” Vigilante mumbled off, as he ran off to help the knight.

Meanwhile, cheetah hand lettered parasite free, and mirror master had let them through the mirror, all but the joker, in which batman had used a grappling hook to grab the clown and pull him towards him.

“Shit….should we help hi-”

“No….Ceiling would understand.” Mirror master said “Know hurry before they get us too….”

And with that, the villains managed to get parasites with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

“Idiots! I knew i should've done this by myself…..”

General Eiling was introduced to a team with a missing member, and he was mad.

“Well…..why didn't you do that in the first place?” Cheetah asked

“Because i thought making a team would be easy….” Eiling mumbled off. “And i was hoping Bizzaro would be the one that would be caught…..”

The General knew he could easily get parasites on his own.

For the truth the general knew he could just go to the watchtower and take down the watchtower with ease…..well maybe. He was still trying to come up with a plan to demolish the justice league.

“Its fine, the joker is smarter than he looks.” Mirror master said “And i'm pretty sure he's the only person not afraid of the bat…..”

“But for now……” Parasite spoke up. “What do you want from me?”


	7. Chapter 7

“He’ll be fine….”

“I know….he faced worse….”

The three heroes and Amanda Waller were still in S.T.A.R labs after the incident.

Sir Justin wasn't badly injured, but was still being checked by doctors anyways.

As for the joker, he was locked up in a tragation room.

“I’ll be handling the joker, seeing what i can get out of him…..” Batman stated off. “But for now, you should be with sir justin….”

The cowboy nodded off, and joined the knight.

“Ya have a nasty habit for risking your life,  _ especially _ when we deal with General Eiling.” Vigilante stated off.

“We are heroes….it's our duty to do such things, no matter who or what is causing such trouble.” Sir justin stated off. “So i don't see the trouble of risking my life.”

“Well, i just worry about ya…..” Vigilante sighed off. “Ya know i love ya….right?”

Sir justin nodded off and hesitantly said “Indeed….i know….”

Though the two had been together for a year, it was still awkward for them to express their feelings at times.

“Your red….” Justin stated off. “Are you ok?”

“Just a lil’ embarrassed ‘about saying the ‘L’ word out loud…..” the cowboy chuckled off. “But for now, let's catch up with the bat…..”


	8. Chapter 8

“You know…..i have ways to make him talk…..”

It had been over an hour since the other villains had left the joker behind. 

And it has been a hour of the joker not giving the heroes any hints on were eiling was.

“For example, i do have truth serum.” Waller stated off. “The needle is a bit painful to insert in, but it gets the job done.”

“I think a less painful process is for the best….”

Batman and Amanda Waller turned around to see Superman and Wonder woman.

“I heard you were having trouble.” The amazon smiled off. “Know...should we start?”

-

The joker couldn't help it but to laugh, and say, “I see you brought your friends, batsy!”

“This is no laughing matter.” Batman said “Eileen is planning war against the justice league, and we need  _ your  _ help.”

“Well, it doesn't affect me bats, so why do i-”

Wonder woman quickly had put her lasso of truth around the clown, and asked him, “Where is Eiling hiding?”

Joker bitted his lips, trying not to say anything…...well until he couldn't hold it any longer.

“He is hiding in Metropolis harbor…...i don't exactly were in the harbor, but i can't get rid of that fishy smell out of my clothes…..”

Wonderwoman smiled, and said “Anything else?”

“No, that's all we need.” Batman said “But for know, let's hurry and find Eiling….”


	9. Chapter 9

“I think ya should stay…..”

“Why is that?”

“I...i don't wanna see ya get hurt again…..”

“Like I said before, we are heroes. It's our job to get hurt…….”

Though they won't say anything, superman and batman could feel the tension between the cowboy and the knight.

“We don't have time for fighting, we should've left a while ago.” Batman hissed off. “Superman, you’ll be with vigilante, Shining knight, you're with me.”

-

It had been two hours since the four heroes came to metropolis harbors.

And it has been two hours since Batman and Superman listened to both vigilante and shining knight complain about each other.

“I mean, out of all the people in the world, ya would understand!” Vigilante ran off to superman. “I mean, you deal with Lois Lane on a daily basis…..risking her life all the time and such…..”

“I do….but….i know Lois could handle herself…..she's tougher than she looks.”

“Didn't the last time she got in trouble, she nearly got herself killed?”

“Yes, bu-”

“But, you have the right to worry about her.” Vigilante said. “And so, I have the right to worry about  _ my  _ sir justin.”

-

On the other side of the harbor, Batman wanted to punch sir justin.

“I'm not a defense prince in a tower…..i faced demons twice my size…..i do love vigilante….but…”

“But, you should rest on it.” Batman hissed off. “The league does offer couple counselling…..i can ask the manhunter or black canary to console the two of you.”

“I guess….that would do….but, vigilante wouldn't like that….he's so….stubborn….” Sir Justin sighed. “It is a bit charming…..but it's also tiring….and a bit wo…”

Before sir justin could finish his sentence, gunshots were heard, alongside yelling and screaming.

“We can finish this conversation later.” Batman said “Know, come on….”


	10. Chapter 10

Blood was everywhere.

The room was filled with crying and laughter.

“I'd finally get to face you superman…..” Ceiling laughed. “I was suspecting a good fight…..but….i'm fine with this outcome…..”

“What should we do with the cowboy?”

“Just through him in Gotham river……” 

Superman got up and tried to attack the monster to save and protect the vigilante, but only to have the parasite grab him and begin to suck out more energy and power out of him.

“Tt…...just hurry and throw him away, i'm pretty sure the bat and the knight is coming soon.” Eiling ordered off. “I'm not in the mood for them…..especially that bloody knight….”

“Well that's too late.”

Eiling and the other villains face to see the shining knight.

“Great…..i'm pretty sure the bat is hiding somewhere over here….” Eiling smocked off. “But either way, i'm glad i have more members of the justice league here…..change of plans everyone…..”


	11. Chapter 11

Sir Justin wasn't afraid to face Eiling again.

He wasn't afraid to risk his life to save vigilante and superman.

But….vigilante had a problem with that.

As the two had started their second brawl, the cowboy had tried…..or well….attempted to grab his guns, but he was stopped by….batman, who had quickly taken out the other villains in a blink of an eye.

“What in the world are ya doin’? Sir justin is in trouble….”

“He can handle eiling for awhile….but for now, we need to save superman….”

“Bu-”

“We  _ need  _ Superman to take down Ceiling.” Batman hissed off. “There's no time for argue-”

Before Batman could finish his sentence, the vigilante got up and ran toward the ceiling without a second thought, shooting at the monster.

Eiling didn't really have the patients for the cowboy and threw him across the room, causing vigilante to his head and blacking out.

But….when the cowboy had woken out, and tied up.

Beside him were batman and superman, both equally bruised and equally bloody.

“Were…...where is sir justin? Where's  _ my  _ justin?”

“The knight is fine.” Eiling hummed off as he came out of the shadows. “But for now, I think you should worry about yourself….”


End file.
